Death battle (fixed)(Not Finishing)
by The-x-territory
Summary: I have corrected death battles were some of the science may have been done wrong and the outcomes were innacurate (and no no this is not biased)
1. Goku vs Superman

Goku vs Superman:

Wiz: Born to dying races and sent to brave new worlds, these two alien saviors are legendary.

Boomstick: And everybody wants to know who would kick who's ass in a fight. And I mean everyone.

Wiz: Goku, the tenacious Super Saiyan.

Boomstick: And Superman, the Man of Steel.

Wiz: To ensure no questions are left unanswered, we will be acknowledging every official resource for both combatants, though the original writings hold precedence. No mistranslations allowed.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

Goku:

Wiz: Kakarot was born to a low-class Saiyan warrior on the planet Vegeta. He narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race when he was sent to Earth with a single, simple mission…

Boomstick: Destroy everything! Then he conveniently bumped his head and forgot about it all.

Wiz: Dubbed Goku by his adopted grandfather, his life revolves around combat. He cares little for anything else, unless food is involved.

Boomstick: At 12 years old, he was trained by Master Roshi in Kame-Sennin Ryu, which pushes a person to superhuman levels.

Wiz: Complementing his Saiyan biology, Goku's superhuman strength, speed and senses skyrocketed. He developed numerous fighting techniques including the fast-moving After-Image and the Dragonthrow, his trademark grapple.

Boomstick: At fifteen, he was already so powerful that the only worthy teachers left were gods... and a talking cat, but mostly GODS! He was only a kid and his power level was already enormous!

Vegeta: It's over nine thousa-

Boomstick: Not yet...! Okay, now it is.

Nappa: What?! 9,000?!

Wiz: FALSE! In the Japanese manga, Goku's power level at that time was 8,000. But it doesn't even matter because we wont be needing power levels to scale Goku in this fight. At this point in the story, they are no longer used and a practically irrelevant, therefore, using them to judge Goku's abilities is pointless. Besides, the Daizenshuu says that—

Boomstick: Dai-what now?

Wiz: The Official Dragonball Encyclopedia. It states power levels eventually become immeasurable, not because they are so high they can't be measured, but because they cant be used to determine the power of an opponent in an understandable and linear form.

We cannot judge Goku by his power level, for it isn't known to the audience of the series and if it were known, it is unlikely whether or not it could be explained in an understandable way. Instead we'll be using power scaling to determine Gokus power, this is the theory that he can achieve the same feats as lesser Dragonball characters depending on how he compares to them in power.

Boomstick: for example, most guides of dragonball are pretty straightforward with there descriptions on people's power. Piccolo can easily destroy earths moon in just under 2 seconds, Vegeta can easily destroy Planets far bigger than earth, Frieza can destroy stars in his final form, etc.

Wiz: Cell has the power to destroy the solar system in one blow, Fat Buu without transforming has the power and abilities to destroy the entire galaxy within just under 1000 years and even the shadow dragons were stated to have destroyed a universe when they last appeared. But Goku doesn't just punch his way to victory in order to beat these villains.

Boomstick: Goku happens to have a knack for mimicking ki techniques.

Wiz: Ki is metaphysical, made up of things such as vigor, courage and being in one's true mind.

Boomstick: It's basically a kind of natural life force energy and is a fundamental component of Daoist medicine and martial arts. Oh, and uh, it's NOT magic!

Wiz: Dragonball creates a very distinct difference between ki and magic. Ki is dependent on the physical ability of the user.

Wiz: And magic-users like Babidi are clearly using something different. Goku harnesses and manipulates his ki energy—

Boomstick: - into badass lasers and stuff, like ki blasts, energy barriers and the Destructo Disc, which he totally stole from Krillin. The Solar Flare to blind opponents, also which he totally stole from Tien and the Spirit Bomb which puts the energy from other living things into a giant death ball... which takes freaking forever to make.

Wiz: And energy taken from sentient beings must be voluntary. The energy that fuels the spirit bomb is exponential and similarly to power levels, does not increase linearly. In the Super Android 13 film, Goku actually absorbs the ki gathered from the Spirit Bomb, becoming one with it, transforming and manipulating the energy himself, and once again the boost is exponential and not linear.

Boomstick: But back to his moveset, his two best moves are the Dragon Fist, where he super-charges his punch with this spirit energy, forming a golden ki dragon around his hand and the one and only Kamehameha: a giant focused beam of devastation which every kid in the world has always wanted to do. Don't lie, you've tried it.

Wiz: Goku also uses ki for non-combat techniques such as telekinesis and high-speed flight. He sense the power and location of other ki sources and can even teleport directly to them with Instant Transmission.

Boomstick: Which is light speed!

Wiz: Again, false. This is another mistake in translation. According to the original manga, Instant Transmission is… well… instant. Its only flaw is that it requires concentrated focus.

Wiz: Also, he can read minds.

Boomstick: Wait, what? Is there no limit to this ki thing?

Wizard: There is. Goku draws from a finite pool of ki energy. So to increase his power, Goku perfected the art of Kaio-Ken. This amplifies Goku's ki, multiplying his strength, speed, defense and so on.

Boomstick: Only one problem: it puts a giant strain on his body and can even kill him.

Wiz: But Goku does not have to rely solely on his ki. He wields the Power Pole, a magical staff which expands and contracts.

Boomstick: When he's hurt, eating a Senzu bean heals him up and to get around, he rides the Flying Nimbus, a flying cloud which probably tastes like cotton candy.

Wiz: Still, the Kaio-Ken was Goku's trump card for some time until a fateful battle with the tyrant Frieza, who pushed Goku past his limits to achieve the legendary form of Super Saiyan.

Boomstick: There are multiple different levels of Super Saiyan, each drastically boosting his power.

Wiz: Like the Kaio-Ken, each form does burden his body, though Goku has trained to minimize this.

Boomstick there is the original form called Super Saiyan Grade 1, this multiplies ones power by 50X, think about how big of a multiplier that is for a second, but then its only over shadowed by forms such as Grade 2 and 3.

Wiz: the 2nd grade seems to increase the multiplier of a normal Super Saiyan by about 50% and according to El manga legendario, grade 3 is 10X increase on Super Saiyan, its unknown whether or not it meant grade 1 or 2 but to be on the safe side we will say it probably meant grade 1.

Boomstick: but this form had a ridiculous level of Muscle mass that made the form slower than Grade 1, However Goku found a way around this with Super saiyan grade 4, the mastered form of Super Saiyan, far more power efficiency then all previous forms and no speed is sacrificed due to horricly large muscles which have no reason to exist other than intimidation.

Wiz: however even that form is duped by the power of Super Saiyan grade 5, also known as Super Saiyan 2. Wielding a 2X multiplier on top of grade 4, this form has a multiplier of over 1000X base form.

Boomstick: Super Saiyan 3 multiplies the already combined power of Super Saiyan 2 by 4X, changing the multiplier to over 4000X base. But it comes at a horrible price: that hair! Oh, and it pretty much destroys his body while he's using it, but MY GOD, THE HAIR!

Wiz: Fortunately for Goku, the life-sapping Super Saiyan 3 would be trumped by his final transformation: Super Saiyan 4. This form alters his body to better endure the 400,000x power increase.

Boomstick: Complete with pinkish-red fur and crimson eye shadow. Fear the ultimate form!

Wiz: With each transformation, minus full-power Super Saiyan 1, Goku loses some self-control, becoming more violent and instinct-prone.

Wiz: Goku's greatest strength is his tenacity and never-give-up attitude. "He does not fight to defeat others. He fights to defeat himself." However, this may also be his greatest weakness.

Boomstick: He prefers a fair fight, eager to see his opponent's maximum potential.

Wiz: indeed he is fully aware of the danger his opponents are capable of and is more than happy enough to finish them as soon as possible, he cant exactly stop his Saiyan instincts from kicking in. But, when the whole world is at stake, well... hindsight is 20/20.

Boomstick: And although he's more than tough enough to survive in a vacuum, he clearly needs oxygen, so no breathing in space.

Wiz: Plus, well… Goku's not very bright. Despite some basic schooling from Roshi, Goku has never had a day of certified formal education in his life. It took him years just to learn how to drive.

Boomstick: But why the hell would Goku need to drive a car?

Wiz: Even so, Goku understands his weaknesses. To him, a formal education would just be a waste of time. He is already a genius when it comes to martial arts.

Boomstick: And even if he does get the hell beaten out of him, he improves with every fight.

Wiz: And that is what Goku is all about. He thrives on becoming stronger and bursting limits and has overcome every obstacle in his way.

Boomstick: Even marriage.

Wiz: Goku might just be the greatest martial artist in fictional history.

Frieza trembling from the power of Super Saiyan Goku in the great battle of Namek.

Frieza: What... what are you?

Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. Ally to good; nightmare to you!

Superman:

Wiz: Kal-El was born to a high-class scientist on the planet Krypton. He narrowly escaped the destruction of his homeworld when his father sent him to Earth with the goal of preserving human life.

Boomstick: Well, what a coincidence… except for the whole saving human life thing. After landing on Earth, he was found and raised by the Kents, who decided to name him Clark. And weren't they surprised when they found out he was an alien with superpowers.

Wiz: After discovering his true heritage, Clark refused to accept his Kryptonian side. He subconsciously developed mental barriers that blocked him from attaining his full power, which he would work to uncover throughout the rest of his life.

Boomstick: Stupid power-limiting brain!

Wiz: After graduating college in two years and traveling the world as a secret superhero, Clark moved to the city of Metropolis as an investigative reporter and donned the red and blue to publicly announce his presence as the Superman, defender of truth, justice and the American way!... until he renounced his American citizenship.

Boomstick: Mild-mannered Clark kept his identity a secret with the brilliant disguise of nerdy glasses and wimpy demeanor, proving that people only see what they want to believe.

Wiz: Boomstick, that's surprisingly profound.

Boomstick: *burps* Since then, his power's been pretty inconsistent, mostly due to the writers doing whatever the hell they please.

Wiz: Well yes, but there is a pseudo-legitimate explanation. Superman's powers are dependent on the ultra-solar rays of the sun. By absorbing yellow or blue sunlight, his power rises; however he cannot absorb sunlight from a red star. So, if you take away a yellow sun, you slowly take away Superman's powers.

Boomstick: He's solar-powered! They call him the world's first superhero but sounds more like the world's first hippie to me.

Wiz: Now, the intensity of solar radiation disperses the further away it gets from its source, so the closer Superman is to the sun, the more solar radiation he'll absorb.

Boomstick: So he gathers more power the higher he gets? He IS a hippie.

Wiz: In the Justice League series, Our Worlds at War, Superman actually spent fifteen minutes INSIDE the sun. When he resurfaced, he was powerful enough to effortlessly move planets.

Boomstick: He can also hear sounds millions of miles away, see through anything but lead, and spot things moving faster than light.

Wizard: He can see at a subatomic level and hear through the vacuum of space… somehow.

Wiz: He can even see your soul.

Boomstick: What?!

Wizard: It happened.

Boomstick: Well, weird abilities aside, Superman can freeze his enemies in ice or create hurricanes just by breathing, and to top it all off, he shoots laser beams from his eyes.

Wiz: His heat vision can be expanded to encompass anything within Superman's sight and reach temperatures hotter than the sun.

Boomstick: He can incinerate entire planets in a staring contest.

Wiz: However, "heat vision drains his power faster than any other ability.", especially when he amps it up.

Wiz: And with precision, heat vision can reach microscopic levels invisible to the human eye.

Wiz: Superman can vibrate his body fast enough to phase through attacks, even turn invisible. By vibrating to just under light speed, Superman can use the infinite mass punch. This speed causes the relative mass of his fist to increase immensely and hit with the force of a supernova.

Boomstick: Which explodes at a force of 10 octillion megatons! Thanks fact-of-the-day calendar.

Wiz: In comparison, this is the Tsar, the most powerful bomb mankind has ever tested: 50 megatons.

Boomstick: So that punch is like 200 septillion super-nukes. That's 24 zeroes, bitches!

Wiz: And thats not even his greatest feat, by merely sneezing he is was able to annihilate entire solar systems. Superman is not only strong, but a genius with a super-brain that can process information thousands of times faster than an average human. He is capable of strategic fighting, even while travelling 100's of times the speed of light.

Boomstick: He's an expert in disabling opponents through pressure point combat and once fought demons in Valhalla alongside Wonder Woman and Thor… for 1,000 freaking years!

Wiz: He's even learned to protect his mind from telepathic attacks.

Wiz: He also studied two Kryptonian martial arts: Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo.

Boomstick: Orgasm-what now?

Wiz: Torquasm-Rao is a hard martial art in which Superman enters the theta state, a real-life phenomenon in which a person becomes extremely receptive to information and instinct. Torquasm-Vo is a mental martial art with which Superman can fight off mind domination and illusions or even counterattack.

Boomstick: In order to master all his powers, Superman needed to break through his own self-created mental blocks, like how when he was younger, he believed he needed to eat food and breathe oxygen like humans, when he can really just survive on solar energy alone like some weird plant man.

Wiz: And thanks to some intense training from Mongol II, he managed to tear these barriers down and become the true Superman, capable of amazing feats.

Boomstick: Yeah, like when he obliterated an F5 tornado with a round of applause...

Boomstick: Or when he was the filling for a planet sandwich, or held a mini black hole in his hand... oh, or the time he dragged the freaking Earth around. Superman has survived some pretty crazy things. Like when Koldgast hit him with 15 supernovas to the face, or when he survived the entirety of crisis on infinite earths and even when he fought the godly destroyer of universe known as Darkseid.

Wiz: overestimation? Maybe, but he has survived many threats capable of destroying entire galaxies before. When he takes a hit, his super-dense molecular structure and bio-electric aura protects him and his suit.

Boomstick: Holy crap, he sounds invincible!

Wiz: Not exactly, despite the theoretical infinite power, he does have limits which depend on how much energy he has. Not to mention this solar energy can be depleted over the course of a battle, if he takes too much damage or remains out of sunlight for too long, he can lose all of his energy and be just as feeble as any normal person. This is how the monster Doomsday was able to kill him. Oh, sorry, not kill, put him into a "healing coma".

Boomstick: (*coughs*) Cop-out! (*coughs*)

Wiz: He also has several specific weaknesses, like the famous Kryptonite, radioactive fragments of his homeworld which bring him to his knees. Any prolonged exposure will eventually kill him. He also has no special resistance to magical attacks.

Boomstick: And he always gets all hung up on doing the right thing, even if it makes his life miserable.

Wiz: He does not fight for himself, but to protect others. Even the buildings in Metropolis are more valuable to him than his own life… most of the time. The point is, Superman spends more time defending the city than actually improving his own abilities.

Boomstick: But remove all those pesky feelings about saving people and look out!

Superman: I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something; to break someone. What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am.

Death Battle:

Just an average day in Metropolis.

Man: Look! It's a bird!

Man 2: It's a plane!

What they see is a plane with a damaged wing flying towards them.

Man: It's gonna kill us!

Everyone starts to panic and run away.

Man 3: I hate Mondays!

Superman flies in, then sees to the plane.

Superman: *humming Superman theme* Don't worry, folks, this looks like a job for Super - WHOA!

The plane nearly hits a nearby window cleaner.

Superman: I got it! I got it!

Then it switches to a news reporter, who talks about Superman's heroics. At the Kamehouse, Goku's friends are watching it on TV.

News reporter: Earlier today, Superman heroically rescued Metropolis from disaster once again. The man of tomorrow saved a downed airliner which would've crashed-

Krillin: Superman, huh? Wow, he looks really strong.

Vegeta: What, that pretty boy ass clown? Oh please. I could kill him with my eyes closed... even faster than that stupid transforming hedgehog.

Chi-Chi: Just look at him... wearing his underwear on the outside. I bet it chafes...

Goku: Don't be so sure...

Chi-Chi then looks out a window at Goku, who is outside looking at the water.

Goku: I sense him. He's strong... stronger than anyone I've ever fought.

Chi-Chi: Are your serious?

Goku then happily picks up Chi-Chi.

Goku: Finally... someone as strong as me!

Vegeta: (off-screen) SCREW YOU!

Goku holds up Chi-Chi while spinning in a circle as the two of them laugh.

Master Roshi: I heard he's an alien!

Goku: An alien?

Goku, shocked at the news, accidentally lets go of Chi-Chi, who flies off-screen.

Goku: It's only a matter of time before he destroys the planet!

Goku then gears up for battle.

Goku: Nimbus!

Goku then flies off on his Nimbus from his current location to Superman.

In Metropolis, Superman is standing on top of the Daily Planet when he hears the Nimbus coming from a far distance. He then turns and sees Goku riding the Nimbus, who stops and turns to face him.

Goku: Hey there.

Superman: Uh... hello.

Goku: You look pretty strong. Let's fight!

Superman: Fight? Well, that's not really what I do...

Goku then charges up a ki blast and fires it at Superman, who knocks it away. Superman then flies forward, knocking Goku off the Nimbus. Both then land onto the streets below.

Goku: Oh boy! This is gonna be fun!

Superman: You're insane!

FIGHT!

Goku flies forward and punches Superman, then proceeds to go on the offensive, forcing Superman to block his blows until Goku teleports behind him and kicks. Goku then jumps onto the side of a building and flies at Superman, who is knocked back a couple of feet before flying back into Goku punching him hard enough to send him flying through multiple buildings. Superman then flies after him and delivers a fast combo on Goku who blocks every single blow, but still knocking him back.

Superman: This is pointless! Give up!

Goku kicks Superman in the stomach sending him flying a few feet before using his Kaio-Ken technique.

Goku: Kaio-Ken!

Superman: Kaio-what?

Goku punches Superman into the air, flies after him, kicking him further back, then fires another ki blast, which knocks Superman to the ground. Goku then lands to the ground and fires a large volley of ki blasts at Superman.

Superman: Alright then.

Superman uses his super-speed to evade all of them, then suddenly strikes Goku, stunning him. He then proceeds to deliver a large flurry of blows to the dazed Goku before his final strike sends Goku into a wall, paralyzed.

Goku: Wha... what? I... I can't move...

Superman: So... you're an alien too, huh? interesting.

Goku: What did you do to me?!

Superman: Pressure points. Didn't work at first, but my X-ray and Microscopic vision let me find your body's weak points.

As Superman continues talking, Goku uses telekinesis to lift up a Senzu upward to his mouth from a pouch full of beans.

Superman: You won't be going anywhere... what is that?!

Goku then eats the Sensu bean, recovering him from his paralysis, then floats as he holds the bag in his hand.

Goku: Ah... thats better!

Superman: what are those.

Goku: Senzu beans! want one?

Superman: no!

Superman incinerates the bag with his heat vision.

Superman: I'm ending this... now!

Superman flies towards Goku to punch him, but his punched is stopped by Goku's hand as he becomes Super Saiyan.

Superman: What?!

Goku then unleashes a massive combo on Superman and eventually side kicks him far back.

Superman: what the hell? Okay Blondie! What's going on here?!

Goku the smiles to hiself before flying towards Superman, whose attack he anticipates, but when Superman strikes, Goku suddenly disappears. Realizing that Goku was behind him, Superman prepares another punch, but is interrupted by Goku's.

Goku: I... am Son Goku!

Goku punches Superman into the air.

Goku: And I...

Goku flies upward towards Superman.

Goku: ...Am a Super Saiyan!

Goku punches him downward, with Superman crashing back-first into the top of a building. Goku then prepares his Kamehameha Wave.

Goku: Kame... Hame... Haaaaaa!

Goku's Kamehameha Wave blasts through what turns out to be the LexCorp building, blowing it up. Afterwards, Superman rises up from the rubble covered in wounds and dirt.

Superman: Well... this might take a while...

Suddenly, Superman begins feeling even weaker, due to a piece of Kryptonite left over from the remains of LexCorp.

Superman: What? *groans in pain* No... not now...

Goku flies in to attack, but then notices that something is wrong.

Goku: Huh?

Goku then lands to the ground.

Goku: Hey, what are you doing?

Superman: I... no...

Goku: Is that rock hurting you?

Superman: Kryp... tonite. *groans in pain*

Goku then charges up a ki blast and then proceeds to fire it at the Kryptonite, destroying it.

Goku: There. Okay, let's go.

Superman: What... why?

Goku: I wanna beat you at your best. It's no fun if it's not fair.

Superman: well, thank you I suppose

Goku: your welcome, now let us continue!

Goku kicks Superman into the air. Afterwards, Goku and Superman are clashing at super-fast speeds across the entire city. His final strike knocks Superman back and then Goku proceeds to leap forward using two buildings, knocking Superman towards the ground.

Goku then charges at Superman on foot, using his After-Image Technique to create illusions of himself, who run in a circle around Superman. confused at first, Superman then realises what Goku is doing. He then walks forward and punches the real Goku, knocking him backwards slightly. The two then zip across the city, trying to catch each other, until Superman sneaks up on Goku, hitting him with a car, Goku gets up unscathed and flies towards Superman who then uses his eye beams to blast Goku in the chest stopping him in his tracks before then punching Goku full force into another building.

Superman: Next time, you should think before telegraphing your attacks

Goku then goes Super Saiyan 2, teleporting behind Superman

Superman: Huh... déjà vu.

Goku fires more ki blasts at Superman, who is heavily damaged by the attacks. Both fly into each other and Super man manages to send Goku FLying before Goku flies forwards to do the same to Superman, only much harder

Superman then rips out a lamp post from the ground and hits Goku with it, knocking him into the air. Goku then takes out his Power Pole and sees the lamp post flying towards him. He swings the pole, knocking the lamp post away, then proceeds to fly towards Superman and unleash a combo on him utilizing his pole, knocking Superman back.

Superman: That... feels... like...

Goku: Power Pole extend!

Superman is suddenly struck by the expanding power pole, which forces him into the side of a building. Goku then flies at him with a punch, knocking Superman through the building.

Superman: *groans* Magic.

Goku appears next to Superman who is now covered all over in wounds.

Goku: The game's not as fun when you're losing, is it?

Superman: Game? You think this is a GAME?! I haven't even begun to play.

Superman then flies into the air and goes off into the distance where there's more sunlight. Goku then focuses, anticipating where Superman will fly to, then uses Instant Transmission.

He arrives at a wasteland from the opposite side of the world, where he takes his Power Pole back out, then swings it downward while expanding its size, which hits the flying Superman, knocking him back. Goku then swings his extended Power Pole, which Superman catches with his hand. Superman then slams Goku into the ground with it, then throws the Power Pole far out of the atmosphere. Goku now understanding that superman is starting to go all out, decides to transform into Super Saiyan 3.

Superman: Oh great. Not another...

Superman is interrupted by a punch from Goku, who then delivers a flurry of kicks, and finishes by using his Dragon Throw, grabbing Superman by the legs. He spins, repeatedly knocking Superman into the ground, before throwing him, destroying an entire large rock formation. Superman then flies at Goku on the offensive, with Goku blocking a flurry of punches.

Goku: (thinking) impressive, He can even keep up with Super Saiyan 3. What makes him so strong?

Goku teleports and places his hand on Superman's head, trying to read his mind.

Superman: Attacking my mind, huh?

He knocks Goku back, then strikes him a few times, knocking him into the air, he then knocks Goku to the ground Goku to the ground, creating a crater. Goku sees Superman about to fly towards him.

Goku: Solar Flare!

The screen goes bright, a bloodied superman is there with his eyes closed, holding an equally bloodied Goku by the collar of his Gi. Superman then smiles to himself...

Superman: Alright then...

He opens his eyes which are glowing crimson red.

Superman: My turn...

Superman creates a huge beam of heat vision, intending on ending the fight right there. But then he is sent flying as a strange deformity begins occuring around him.

Superman: I've got a bad feeling about this...

The deformity then begins to conclude, ending with the day turning to night and Super Saiyan 4 Goku appearing before him as lightning strikes in the distance.

Superman: Here we go again...

Goku: It's over Superman! No one is stronger than Super Saiyan 4, my ultimate form!

Superman: Ultimate form, huh? About time you ran out of hair styles...

Both begin floating upward, then finally fly towards each other. The two clash at unprecedented speeds before Goku does a two-leg kick, knocking Superman down.

Superman then tries to use his freeze breath to try to halt Goku in his tracks, but Goku manages to make it through and delivers a few kicks that knock him into the ground. Instantaneously, Goku teleports towards Superman, then places his hand by Superman's face as he fires off a ki blast. Superman starts to realise that he is outmatched, he is beginning to reach his limits whilst Goku is only getting stronger throughout this fight.

Superman: Dammit, I don't have much left in me. Have to get above those clouds...

Superman flies upward, intending to leave the planet for the sun. Goku sees this and chases him.

Goku: Oh no you don't!

Superman then tries to exit the earth towards the sun but Goku is flying uch faster than him and is able to grab him before he reaches the outer atmosphere, he uses the dragonthrow and sends him flying downwards befor flying into him punching him towards earth.

Superman: goddammit.

Goku tries to ram Superman again but superman dodges the attack and kicks Goku down instead, he then continues flying upwards whilst Goku prepares a Kamehameha X10.

Goku: Ka... me... Ha... me... Haaaaaaa X10!

Goku fires his 10x Kamehameha, Superman hears what goku is doing and turns to fire a full power blast of heat vision towards him. The two beams are at a near-standstill with goku at a slight advantage.

Superman: a shall not lose to you Saiyan.

Superman starts to put as much power as he can into the laser beam and starts to push back Goku's Kamehameha, but Goku hasnt fallen just yet

Goku: Kai...o...KEEEEN!

Goku's Kamehameha Wave then overpowers the heat vision, sending Superman flying into the sun. Goku then reverts back to his normal form, exhausted.

Goku: *breathes heavily* Phew. That's... it. what a Good... fight.

As Goku prepares to fly back to Earth, he suddenly sense his opponent.

Goku: *gasp* Wait... he's... there's no way... he's still alive! It's... it's the Sun. He's using the Sun! Dammit that Kamehameha took everything I had.

Goku then resorts to his trump card, he raises his hands upward.

Goku: Sun, Earth, everyone! Lend me your energy!

As Goku is creating a Spirit Bomb, Superman is inside the sun, absorbing its energy. As Superman begins to exit the sun, Goku goes Super Saiyan and absorbs the Spirit Ball's energy.

Superman then flies towards Goku whom is charging up all this energy and flies towards Superman. With his power near its maximum, Superman flies and Goku fly as fast they possibly can and then they come into contact with each other and cause a giant shockwave that shakes the entire solar-system. Goku and Superman then fly past each other trading blows befoire they decide that this fight has gone one for too long on must end there, Goku turns Super Saiyan 4 and put all of his energy into his hand whilst superman flies at just the right speed to do this one move he has been saving for these moments.

Goku: Dragon... FIIIST!

Superman then prepares his Infinite Mass Punch as the two connect. The two opposing forces are so powerful that the entire Solar system is obliterated in an instant. Goku and Superman shout as they suffer the force their connected blows as the screen goes white. Superman is shown floating in space appearing lifeless. Whilst goku is floating there too before straightening up and opening his eyes and smiling in victory.

K.O.!

Goku grabs his power pole which floats past him and flies off to find Namek to wish everyone back.

Results:

Boomstick: It's over! It's finally over! We never have to hear about it again!

Wiz: Indeed. Superman may be more honorable than Goku, but sometimes in reality, surpassing his oppponents is what Goku does all the time.

Boomstick: Superman's power's insane. He can even patch up holes in reality with just his own static electricity.

Wiz: However Goku has fought and defeated beings with similar powers and abilities before in the form of Majin Buu.

Boomstick: Sure Goku didnt understand Supermans connection to the sun, but had he have known, he could easily destroyed the sun with and walked away unscathed, leaving Superman with no more energy source.

Wiz: and he may also use instant transmission to teleport Superman to a place with a red star or better yet, no star at all, although it is possible he may run the risk of teleporting him somewhere with a blue star.

Boomstick: but in the end thats not important, what is important is who is stronger, faster and more durable.

Wiz: we shall start with superman.

STRENGTH

Wiz: The force needed to move an object out of the sun's orbit by 1% is about one thousand times less than the object's mass. The Earth weighs in just under 6.6 sextillion tons. This means that Superman is strong enough to move 6.6 quintillion tons.

Boomstick: But he has lifted far more than that without the use of solar radiation. with solar radiation he lifted entire colonies of planets.

Wiz: a mass of which can roughly be estimated to about 100 sextillion tons. Not that lifting strength really compares to striking strength ofcourse, he has been able to punch through entire planets with his bare hands meaning at the very least he can punch with over 3 sextillion megatons, which can be shortened down to 3000 yottatons.

SPEED

Wiz: While being timed by Max Lord, Superman flew to the sun and back in less than two minutes. That's 9.4 billion km/h.

Boomstick: Not to mention he was fighting Wonder Stripper the whole time.

Wiz: True, so it's likely he can go faster. According to Batman, he can fly at least 17 billion km/h.

Boomstick: And even thats at the least, he is much faster than that.

Wiz: Someone who we can compare with Superman when it comes to speed is The Flash. In one instance, the flash saved 532,000 people during a nuclear explosion in Korea by carrying them away from the explosion in 0.00001 microseconds.

Boomstick: the comic says The Flash did this at a hairs breadth short of the speed of light. However, to actually achieve this, he would have needed to be moving much, much faster than the speed of light.

Wiz: indeed, each time The Flash picked someone up he travelled a distance of 70 miles, sometimes he carried 1 person or 2 people so at the least we can estimate he carried 3 people every times he travelled the 140 miles, meaning he could 70 miles about 354,667 times. Meaning he travelled over 24,826,690 in 0.00001 microseconds, divide that by 1 second you get 100,000,000,000, multiply that by 24,826,690, you get him being able to move over 2.5 quintillion Miles per second, or 9 sextillion Miles per hour in other words.

Boomstick: Superman may not be as fast as the flash but he certainly compares, lets just say he is half the speed of Flash which in short makes him over 6 trillion times the speed of light, Holy crap that's fast

DURABILITY

Boomstick: The Man of Steel has survived a firing from the void hound, a weapon which destroyed 10 star systems, a feat which at the very least requires a durability of around 2 nonilllion Megtaons or 2 trillion yottatons for short.

Wiz: So, Superman's feats and skills are definitively measured. However, Goku's are not and are difficult to judge. Not only does Dragonball heavily abuse cinematic time, but Goku's final adventures in Dragonball GT are incredibly inconsistent due to his untimely transformation into a child.

Wiz: As ki is dependent on the physical body, his child form likely could not handle his own ki, sending his power into flux.

Boomstick: And obviously, we're not using future Goku 'cause that would require a ridiculous amount of assumptions. Not to mention we'd have to use future Superman, who would also require such asumptions. So, like Superman, we need to judge Goku in his prime.

Wiz: After experimenting with dozens of different theories, we decided to use the most simple method we possibly can, feats, stements and powerscaling.

STRENGTH

Boomstick: Multiplying the 400 tons by the Super Saiyan forms means he can lift up to 1,600,000 tons in Super Saiyan 4, strong enough to pick up a continent... or my ex-wife. Ha ha!

Wiz: and thats without ki, he has shown far more impressive feats such as in his fight with Frieza, when he slapped away aki blast capable of destroying entire worlds, meaning he can hit with at the very least 400 quadrllion as a Super Saiyan during the frieza saga. however it goes even further than that, the supreme kai in the Buu saga stated that he was so powerful that he could one shot Frieza if he so desired, however he was afraid of the two fighters Puipui and Yakon, implying that they are stronger than Frieza, Vegeta and Goku destroyed them both easily, meaning at the very least Goku in his base can hit with around 1 quintillion megatons, multiply that by Super saiyan 4's 400,000X multiplier and we get 400 sextillion Megatons, or 400,000 yottatons.

SPEED

Boomstick: Right after Goku left the healing capsule in Frieza's spaceship during the Frieza fight, he travelled across the planet to reach his friends in just under a few minutes.

Wiz: seeing as how Namek is more than 10 times the size of earth, we are gonna determine half the perimeter of Namek and estimate how quick Goku must've gone to get there in say... 1 Minute.

Boomstick: as Namek is over 10X the size of Earth, it has a diameter of roughly 80,000 miles, meaning he travelled around 503,000 Miles in a minute meaning he could at the time he could travel over 30,180,000 Mph. Multiply that by super saiyans 50X multiplier you have over 1.5 billion Mph, times that by the 2.5 we had earlier for base form and we get roughly 3.8 billion Mph at base, Multiply that by 400,000X and you have 1.52 quadrllion Mph, which is roughly just under 2,300,000 times the speed of light

DURABILITY

Wiz: We can determine Goku's durability through his son Gohan, Perfect Cell and Majin Vegeta.

Boomstick: Perfect Cell and Teen Gohan were stated to be able to wipe out the entire Solar System in one blast of energy. During the Buu saga, Majin Vegeta said that Goku as a Super Saiyan 2 Far exceeded the powers that both Gohan and Cell showed during the Cell games.

Wiz: Meaning at the very least, Goku would have to have at least twice the durablity of Teen Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan which is about Solar sytem levels of Durability, Meaning as a Super Saiyan 2 he can take about over 1 nonillion Megatons or for short, 1 trillion Yottatons.

Boomstick: once again, Multiply that by 4X for Super Saiyan 3 and then another 100X for Super Saiyan 4, you get 400 Trillion yottatons.

KI POWER

Boomstick: Goku doesn't rely solely on his physical abilities. He amplifies his strength and durability with ki.

Wiz: But even though his ki reserves cannot be measured, we can determine his maximum output. See, his ki attacks do not force him backward unless he allows them to.

Boomstick: Even when firing upward at full power, the ground beneath him remains untouched.

Wiz: Therefore, according to physics, his maximum output is at most equal to the amount of force he can withstand.

Boomstick: Luckily, we just calculated that with Majin Vegeta. 400 Trillion yottatons

CONCLUSION

Wiz: All right, now that we've determined Goku's maximum potential, let's compare it to Superman's.

STRENGTH – Goku – 400,000 yottatons - – Superman - 3000 yottatons

SPEED – Goku – 2,300,000 Ftl – - Superman - 6 trillion Ftl

DURABILITY – Goku – 400 trillion yottatons – - Superman - 2 trillion yottatons

Boomstick: Its close but Goku still overshadows Superman in both Strength and Durability

Wiz: Now we can keep throwing feats and equations around, but in the end, numbers cannot measure what Goku and Superman are capable of. They are both ultimate heroes, solutions to daunting problems and achievers of the impossible. The difference is at the core of their character. Goku has always been understandable, there is no questioning how powerful he is, there is no inaccuracy with his scaling, there is no denying how powerful he is.

Boomstick: with superman however, its a bit different. People don't agree on how superman's powers work, James Brackett thinks that Superman destroys anyone in Comics whilst in other comics he is shown getting massacred by Darkseid.

Wiz: When you start reading the comics and you see what superman is capable of, you may start to realise that Goku has done the exact same thing or something much more impressive previously in Dragonball Z alone, without counting the possibilities of what he could do in GT. Superman can certainly survive supernovas and can destroy planets, but Goku has fought beings who can destroy entire Solar systems in mere seconds.

Boomstick: and we can't say that superman just has no limits because Goku doesn't have limits either, meaning if it were to be interpreted as having infinite power then there would be no end to this fight. In the end we just have to use what superman is most frequently shown as being.

Wiz: so in the end, who wins between the hope of the universe and the Man of tommorow? well whats more impressive, Destroying a star, or destroying the system that star resides in.

Boomstick: In this fight Superman was kill-eld

Wiz: The winner is Goku.


	2. Kirby vs Majin Buu

Kirby vs Majin Buu

Wiz: Imagine right now, what does the apocalyptic destroyer of worlds look like?

Boomstick: Stop thinking, because you're wrong. It's these pudgy pink terrors. Kirby, Nintendo's floating puff-ball of never-ending cheer and dreams.

Wiz: And Majin Buu, the most vicious monster in the Dragon Ball Universe.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

Kirby:

Wiz: Over a thousand years ago, an epic war waged throughout the universe. The legendary Star Warriors battled against the vile Nightmare for the freedom of everything that ever was. Ultimately, good prevailed, but at the cost of many, many lives. Yet one infant Star Warrior escaped the carnage, destined to awaken a millennium later and save the galaxy. His name... is Kirby...

Kirby: HIII!

Boomstick: Wait, what?! The cute cuddly pink puffball who lives in Happyland? Are you sure you're reading the right back story?

Wiz: Yes. He crash landed on Popstar, the most confusingly-shaped planet ever, and has been defending the kingdom of Dream Land ever since.

Boomstick: But look at him! He's just so adorable and cuddly. He couldn't hurt a fly.

Wiz: Kirby is a ravenous cannibal who thrives on the blood of mass murder.

Boomstick: Holy shit! What?

Wiz: He may not look it, but Kirby is a powerhouse. He possesses incredible strength, speed, durability and an arsenal stranger than an average day in Florida.

Boomstick: His trademark power is his inhale ability, which sucks almost everything in with a powerful vortex. With it, he can clear out everything from a quick meal to an acre of forest in a matter of seconds.

Wiz: Plus, Kirby's body is malleable, allowing him to stretch his mouth and inhale larger objects, though he does have trouble wrapping his mouth around extremely large and heavy things.

Boomstick: LIKE MY DIC-!

Wiz: -KIRBY weighs practically nothing, allowing him to inflate his body and fly like a sentient balloon. He can traverse the skies, and outer space, by using his own personal vehicle, the Warp Star.

Boomstick: Which he can call up at any time on speed dial. No, really, he uses a cell phone. Somebody get me that number! I tried 1-800-PINK-RIDE, but it was something else...

Wiz: The Warp Star is Kirby's primary means of transportation through the universe, and can travel at speeds faster than light. It is forged of Kirby's own energy, so, while delicate, should it be destroyed, Kirby can easily create a new one on his own, making the cell phone kind of pointless.

Boomstick: I'd be happy to take that phone off his hands, though I'm a bit iffy on standing anywhere near that star-driving balloon marshmallow. Look at him! He doesn't even care! He's a monster!

Wiz: It's about to get even worse, guess what just happened to that poor creature? See, when Kirby swallows a victim, they don't exactly die. Turns out Kirby's stomach, is, in fact, an entirely separate and endless dimension of reality.

Boomstick: So he never feels full. Talk about getting your money's worth at an all-you-can-eat-buffet, though.

Wiz: Kirby can trap thousands of victims in this abyss. Then, he can actually enter his own stomach dimension and draw from his captive's power using his copy ability.

Boomstick: How in the hell?! Does he, like, swallow himself?

Wiz: He likely projects an astral image of himself within the dimension, which can act on the physical plain.

Boomstick: Sure... Anyway, with the Copy ability, Kirby's form and power change based on what he's eating. By devouring an enemy with a mallet, he can become Hammer Kirby, a master of whack-a-mole!

Wiz: Fire Kirby can unleash a torrent of flame and survive all manner of heat. Ice Kirby can freeze his foes solid. Wheel Kirby is fast enough to drive around the entire kingdom of Dream Land in under two seconds, though who knows how he can see where he's going.

Boomstick: There's Mike Kirby, who singing talent is apparently so awful, everything that hears it dies. (We see Mike Kirby sing, causing several monsters to explode)

Boomstick: Like Wiz at karaoke night with the ladies.

Wiz: Yea...HEY!

Boomstick: Stone Kirby is nearly indestructible, and Sword Kirby is a master with a blade, he can even fire sword beams, which can cut through anything without mercy. DAMN!

Boomstick: But that's not all, he can pour a ton of energy into the blade, and make it grow into the powerful Ultra Sword.

Wiz: Fighter Kirby is a master martial artist, and by inhaling a Miracle Fruit, he becomes Hyper Nova Kirby, capable of devouring worlds. Last, but not least, by absorbing his own Warp Star, Kirby can create his ultimate weapon, the Star Rod, a magical staff powered by dreams and capable of destroying evil, and most of the moon.

Boomstick: The only problem with Kirby's copy ability is, they don't last. One bad hit, and there it goes.

Wiz: But even without an added ability, Kirby is remarkably tough. He's powerful enough to crack a planet in half, fast enough to run on water, and strong enough to throw a monster thirty times his size, on a frying pan, all the way to the sun, circle the burning star, and return to Kirby's feet, with the perfectly cooked monster.

Boomstick: I think that might be the most ridiculous feat we've ever seen on Death Battle. But he's not just strong, he's so tough that he was barely fazed after being crushed under thousands of tons of pressure, and effortlessly survived an explosion massive enough to eclipse the entire world.

Wiz: He's achieved all of this despite being only eight inches tall.

Boomstick: See? Its not the size of the monster, it's how he throws a FUCKING HUMUNGOUS FRYING PAN INTO THE SUN AND BACK!

Wiz: Well, Kirby does have one crucial flaw: he's a baby, and has yet to fully mature as a Star Warrior.

Boomstick: Yeah, he's not too bright, so he's not gonna be whipping up any genius strategies mid-fight. Fortunately, he's powerful enough to get away with it. Kirby is the most adorably terrifying thing in the world.

Kirby does his traditional ending dance while the Kirby Dance music from Kirby's Return to Dreamland plays.

Majin Buu:

Wiz: True terror is something unpredictable, unstoppable, and dreadfully deceiving.

Boomstick: A perfect description for the pink monstrosity known as Majin Buu. Majin Buu is a fat, pink, man-sized baby thing with enough power to destroy the sun. And I assume he's made of some sort of bubble gum. Probably Big League Chew.

Wiz: Buu has existed since the dawn of time, but was only discovered five million years ago by the nefarious wizard, Bibidi. Bibidi released Majin Buu on a helpless universe, intent on destroying everything. After annihilating hundreds of planets, Bibidi set his sights on Earth, sending Buu ahead in a sealed capsule just waiting to be released.

Boomstick: Buuuuut then Bibidi got himself killed before he could get to Earth and release the pink terror. But no worries, the weird lizard-wizard-thing had a back-up plan in the form of a magic clone named Babidi. Yes, clone, not son, that was a mis-translation. So, Bibidi, Babidi and Buu. (*sings*) Put 'em all

together and what do you get?

Wiz: A Disney lawsuit...

Boomstick: Anyway, the doppelganger Babidi set out on a quest to recover Buu and complete Bibidi's plan.

Wiz: Eventually, Babidi found Buu and opened the monster's shell. BUUUT turns out there was a... slight defect and Buu was... uummm...

Boomstick: A complete idiot!

Majin Buu: OHOHOHOHOHOOO!

Wiz: Buu is the equivalent of a man-sized toddler with more power than a trillion tsars.

Boomstick: Talk about your terrible twos. Buu has a ridiculous arsenal for killing worlds: he can fly, shoot lasers, destroy cities by breathing too hard, and can fire a beam from his head-penis that can turn people into candy.

Wiz: Boomstick, it's not his genitals, its his... well... actually, I don't know what it is. Which brings me to his strangest ability, his whole body in general. Whatever he's made of, its magic in nature. Buu's whole body can be pulled, stretched, or even ripped apart with no negative effects.

Boomstick: He can even pull entire slabs from his belly and use his own flesh as a weapon. AAHH, this is just getting stranger and stranger.

Wiz: Yes, and he apparently does feel pain, though it seems to please him. Like some sort of combat masochist. Fortunately, his body can regenerate almost instantly.

Boomstick: He can be blasted to smithereens and reform himself in seconds. He's practically invincible.

Wiz: Buu can mimic any Ki attack after seeing it in action only once, this is how he learned Goku's Kamehameha wave, and Supreme Kai's Instantaneous Movement teleport. But his copying prowess goes even further, he can physically absorb other people, transforming his mind and body.

Boomstick: That's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen.

Wiz: Each version of Buu has a different personality, based on whom he's absorbed. Fat Buu is cheerful and childlike, due to absorbing the carefree Grand Supreme Kai, but then there's his original, and most dangerous form, Kid Buu.

Boomstick: He's so tiny! He's like a little kid in MC Hammer pants! This can't seriously be his deadliest form.

Wiz: Kid Buu is pure rage incarnate.

Wiz: He is so powerful, he's capable of tearing holes in the fabric of reality just by screaming.

Boomstick: Or, if he's fed up with whatever planet he's on, he'll just blow it to bits with his Planet Burst attack.

Wiz: In a universe chock full of planet busters and star destroyers, Majin Buu is one of the strongest, he's destroyed entire galaxies by systematically obliterating each planet and star one by one.

Boomstick: He's defeated most of Dragonball Z's most powerful characters, including Vegeta, Gotenks, and Gohan.

Wiz: He one-shot the king of the demon realm, and easily bested the Supreme Kais.

Boomstick: Who are like the gods of other gods and so powerful that they could one shot characters like Frieza, who can destroy massive planets in his first form alone, so needless to say, Buu is pretty frickin' strong.

Wiz: But he's also extremely cocky, caring little about strategy or personal safety, and while his regenerative ability seems to make him indestructible, Buu is one of the only Dragonball characters who's body has been visibly effected by ordinary bullets.

Boomstick: And while being able to destroy planets, his body's not tough enough to take the explosion, forcing him to regenerate from a mass of pink particles.

Wiz: Despite having the mind of a child and the body of Play-Doh, Majin Buu might just be the deadliest villain in Dragonball history.

Majin Buu: Me get big MAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD!

Buu screams, causing a massive explosion of energy.

Death Battle:

On a bright day in the Kingdom of Dreamland, in what appears to be Green Greens, a multitude of citizens are enjoying the good day. Some Waddle Dees are walking around, a Bonkers is sleeping, a Knuckle Joe is simply standing around and two Waddle Doos are dancing with each other. Then suddenly, a pink beam is blasted from the sky at one of the Waddle Doos, turning it into a piece of cake. The camera moves up to reveal the source of the laser attack.

Majin Buu: HELLO!

Buu then strikes one of the Waddle Dees with his Chocolate Beam, which sends the rest of the citizens running around and fleeing in panic. Buu continues to fire Chocolate Beams left and right, hitting multiple targets before shooting one at the camera. It then returns to Buu floating mid-air, laughing and cheering at all of the things he's turned to sweets which are hovering near him.

Buu: Me gonna eat you up!

Buu picks up one of the nearby chocolate bars and throws it into the air in an attempt to catch it in his mouth, but before it gets there a strong wind pulls it and all of the food away from him.

The camera moves to the source of the wind, which would be the hero of Dreamland, Kirby, riding his Warp Star and using his inhale ability to suck up all of the food. Kirby eats all of it in one gulp with a look of satisfaction on his face. Buu however, is less than pleased with this and quite angered that his food was stolen.

Buu: *Points at Kirby* YOU MAKE BUU MAD. BUU MAKE YOU DEAD!

FIGHT!

Kirby and Buu rush towards each other and collide punches, before Kirby knocks Buu back and attempts to knock him out of the sky, but Buu teleports to avoid the attack and hits Kirby with a beam from his mouth which knocks the ability copier out of the air. Before he lands, Buu goes behind him and sends him flying into the sky with a kick before blasting him with a ki blast which sends kirby falling to the ground. A heavily damaged Kirby lands next to Bonkers, who tries to get away only for Kirby to inhale him and transform into Hammer Kirby. Buu then charges at Hammer Kirby, who counters by hitting him away with his hammer. Kirby throws the hammer at him, retrieves it, and proceeds to beat on Buu before knocking him skyward, at which point he hops onto a newly created Warp Star to knock Buu against a tree, He flies forward to hit Buu again but Buu grabs his hammer and throws him to the ground, kirbys warpstar only just stops him from falling until Buu ends up behind him.

He then proceeds to grab Kirby and slam him into the ground so hard that he loses his copy ability before throwing him into the air and knocking him into a forest. Kirby slams into a tree which frightens some of the other citizens there. He then proceeds to inhale Sword Knight and become Sword Kirby. Majin Buu returns as Sword Kirby charges up and delivers a powerful slash that cuts Majin Buu in half at the waist.

Buu: *Cries* You hurt Buu! *His two halves zip back together* Almost!

Kirby then facepalms at what he has to deal with his opponent as a Blade Knight runs past Kirby in a panic. Buu notices them and sends a blob of his body after the fleeing swordsman, which it captures and returns to Buu, granting the jolly giant a sword, which he then uses to fight Sword Kirby.

Majin Buu then tries to swing his sword at Kirby but actually cuts a tree in half, before getting slashed frequently in the air, Buu then slices Kirbys sword in half and kicks him to the ground, Buu goes after him but Kirby gets on the warpstar and activates the master sword ability and slashes buu into pieces. Buu quickly heals before getting knocked to the ground by Kirby who smacked Buu on the back with his sword. Buu then charges up his Chocolate Beam, causing Kirby to lose his power up out of fear when it misses and turns a boulder into pudding. However, on the second time firing, Kirby inhales the beam along with Majin Buu. Buu then winds up inside Kirby's inner dimension.

Buu: No! *angrily punches cake inside Kirby's stomach dimension* NOOOO!

Buu's anger becomes so great that it actually causes Kid Buu to separate from him. Kid Buu laughs at him being freed and destroys his doppelganger, pounding on his chest and laughing before escaping back to Dreamland through a dimensional hole. Kirby begins to panic as Kid Buu teleports behind him and begins pummeling him before slamming Kirby onto the ground. Kid Buu then teleports in the sky and summons a Shocking Ball attack, the Warp Star then only just picks up Kirby Whom is now bloodied and bruised. While Kirby is struggling to get up on the Warp Star, a Knuckle Joe runs next to Kirby. Kirby sees the Knuckle Joe and swallows him, becoming Fighter Kirby. Fighter Kirby bumps his fists together and rushes toward Kid Buu.

Kid Buu is seen doing his stretchy body-shaking dance move as he laughs in what he thinks is victory, but Fighter Kirby then surprise kicks Buu in the face, throws him, and then launches what is similar to a Hadouken from Street Fighter. Kid Buu dodges this attack and roundhouse kicks Kirby, but Kirby only just blocks this and launches an uppercut. Kirby expertly blocks all of Buu's attacks until he teleports behind him and punches him, destroying his ability.,

Buu knocks Kirby into a tree, breaking it. Kirby is bleeding out, he is struggling to stay awake now, but he refuses to stay down. then breaks the Warp Star and sends it to Kirby, which was a big mistake.

Kirby swallows the Warp Star, shocking Buu. He becomes Star Rod Kirby, and quickly shoots 3 stars at him. Buu counters, but he can not get a hit in and teleports away. Buu tries to knock it away, but Kirby gets it back and shoots more stars. After Buu teleports many times, Kirby predicts where Buu will go and shoots a gold beam of energy, blowing Buu to pieces. But Buu regenerates and destroys the Star Rod. The loss of Kirby's ultimate weapon leaves him hopeless and crying, while Buu is readying his most powerful attack, the Planet Burst.

As Kirby is crying over the loss of his Star Rod, the Miracle Fruit in his stomach activates, causing him to become Hypernova Kirby. Hypernova Kirby is preparing for the attack to arrive, he tries to swallow the entire attack however the power is just so great that Kirby starts to struggle, Kid Buu starts to laugh t himself as Kirby starts to struggle and he detonates the attack.

Kirby is left bleeding out, he is too tired and broken to move. Kid Buu laughs and flies at full speed towards Kirby and punches Kirby directly in the face.

we then pan out to see all of pop-star being blown to smithereens, and Kid Buu laughing in victory.

KO!

Buu does his swiggly wiggly dance agian in victory and decides to fly off.

Results:

Boomstick: well... that just happened

Wiz: Yep. Oddly enough Kirby's strength, speed and durability almost enough to match Buu's, but Buu still trumped him in every aspect, not to mention he has far more destructive capability. Sure Kirby's inhale and copy ability let him absorb and rebound anything that could possibly kill him but in the end they have never been used to protect him against something as powerful as Buu

Boomstick: Kirby has tanked a planet-sized explosion without a scratch whereas the same kind of blast turns Buu into mush, but Buu has still been able to take hits from beings like Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Gotenks, each of whom are capable of Destroying entire solar systems. And remember the frying pan thing?

Wiz: Popstar is approximately the same size as the planet Shiver Star, which is actually a post-apocalyptic Earth. This means Popstar's gravity and escape velocity must be similar to that of Earth's. Throwing the giant acid monster Popon up to the sun means Kirby threw at least 3.5 tons over 25,000 miles per hour, and that's not even counting the giant frying pan or the return trip, compare that to someone like Buu, its not very impressive.

Boomstick: Kirby's Warp Star moves faster than light, a speed that Buu has combated many times before, in fact we know that Kid Buu is far more powerful than Super saiyan 3 Goku, who we already know is about 23,000,000X Ftl, so we can estimate Kid Buu is roughly 30,000,000X Ftl. BUT BOOMSTICK, Kirby can just inhale the planet burst ball, right?"

Wiz: Well, his copy ability has limits of its own. As Hypernova Kirby, he absorbed and reversed an attack capable of destroying pop-star and this seems to be Kirby at his best, meaning he wouldnt be able to stomach much more than that, say an attack capable of destorying stars far bigger than our own sun.

Boomstick: Kirby just couldn't stomach this fight.

Wiz: The winner is Majin Buu.


	3. Gaara vs Toph

Gaara vs Toph:

Wiz: Throughout Death Battle, we've seen all manner of weapons and abilities, but these two combatants command the Very Earth around them.

Boomstick: Gaara of the Desert.

Wiz: And Toph Beifong, the Blind Bandit.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

Gaara:

Wiz: Gaara of the Desert is a short, skinny, pale, stick of a kid, but he's also one of the deadliest shinobi in the world.

Boomstick: He looks like a member of Green Day.

Wiz: Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage, leader of the village hidden in the sand. Born prematurely at the cost of his mother's life, Gaara was destined for a childhood of depression and loneliness from the get-go.

Boomstick: Not even a minute old and already has a kill under his belt. Though, technically he had a little help. Because... You see...

Boomstick: As he was being born, his father was like, "Hey! You know what would be awesome? Using ninja magic to seal a horrible monster in my son's belly to turn him into an ultimate weapon!"

Wiz: The process was successful and Gaara became a jinchūriki: human beings who have powerful tailed beasts trapped within them. Gaara's beast was Shukaku, a giant tanuki with power over sand.

Boomstick: Aww, I want a tanuki as a pet. They're so fluffy and adorable, you just wanna hu- HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS THAT!?

Wiz: Shukaku loathed humanity and at first, Gaara had difficulties controlling the monster's rage, accidentally hurting others. As such, he was shunned by his own people, forced to live a secluded life.

Boomstick: Well, yeah, I mean, he's got a goddamn tummy monster. It's not like Pepto-Bismol's solving that.

Wiz: Convinced his only option was to fight and care for only himself, Gaara became a ruthless killing machine.

Boomstick: But it's not all bad. Having a digestive desert demon gives him control over all things sand.

Boomstick: He can wield it as a weapon using his mind to trap and crush his foes, Oh and he can also use it to freaking fly, how the hell does that work?

Wiz: He can mentally adjust the density of his sand, whether it needs to be lighter than air or stronger than steel, He can even use it to stop bombs powerful enough to wipe out an entire village. He can control any sand in his vicinity using his Chakra, a spiritual energy Shinobi access for Superhuman abilities, such as walking up a tree.

Boomstick: This guy's like the ultimate emo kid, but I'm not gonna give him too much crap, because he can use existing sand to crush the ground around him for even more sand, so he's never without easy access to ammo. Despite this, he still carries a gigantic gourd of sand on his back.

Wiz: It's huge! You'd think that'd be hard on his spine. Interestingly enough, its unique shape and size is a reference to how in Japanese folklore, Tanuki's were considered to be so well endowed they'd have to sling their testicles over their shoulders...

Boomstick: Awesome...

Wiz: But the thing is, Gaara's gourd is not carrying any ordinary testicles, I mean sand! Gaara has infused his own Chakra into the gourd sand.

Boomstick: This directly links it to Gaara, making it much easier for him to control. He's so skilled with it, he can even forge weapons from it, bury people underground or send it into another person's bloodstream and control them like some sort of puppet, talk about an itch you're not gonna scratch.

Wiz: Also, Gaara eventually battled and defeated his own father who happened to be a zombie at the time, His father used a Magnetic Release ability to control gold dust, much like Gaara does sand.

Boomstick: Even though he can't do the Zombie Dad Magnet thing, Gaara added Gold Dust to his gourd sand anyway, giving him more control over it's weight... Until he got rid of it.

Wiz: But wait, there's more, with her dying breath, Gaara's mother somehow imparted her own power into this sand. It became living sand, an extension of her will determined to follow and protect Gaara. It will spring from the gourd to defend him from any danger, regardless of risk and without command.

Boomstick: This absolute defensive technique is called... The Absolute Defense, pretty good name really, Gaara sand is so dense and fast, only someone who can move faster than the speed of sound can pass it.

Wiz: Gaara can also use everyday sand to create defences such as his Sand Armor, which encases him in a shell to soften blows, unlike his automatic Absolute Defense, the Sand Armor is self-created, and requires a large amount of his Chakra to maintain.

Boomstick: Gaara's skill with sand is only limited by how much Charka he's got left in his system, After running low, he could tag out and give Shukaku a turn fighting, until a group of crazy people literally pulled the sand monster from his body for good, that must've hurt, it's gotta be like twice as bad than that night after Chipotle.

Wiz: He died...

Boomstick: Oh... the same then.

Wiz: Turns out losing Shukaku was actually a blessing in disguise, after being resurrected, Gaara spent some time re-evaluating his emotional roller coaster of a life, inspired by Naruto Uzumaki, he began to truly understand compassion, his attitude changed, his people began supporting him, he even commanded the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and like his late father, Gaara also became...

Boomstick: A ZOMBIE?!

Wiz: Kazekage...

Boomstick: DAMN! Well, even non-zombie and missing Shukaku, Gaara still retained his powerful Chakra and skill over sand. He survived most of the great shinobi war alongside Naruto, Might Guy, Killer B, Kakashi and may i just say F*cking Madara Uchiha, a guy who literally dropped a meteor on the battlefield.

Wiz: In their fight, Gaara was so powerful, his father mistook him for Shukaku itself, despite the sand monster being long gone.

Boomstick: Gaara is stronger and smarter than ever, all thanks to his mother's love... I miss Mama Boomstick...

Wiz: Few can withstand the overwhelming power of this sand shinobi... or Mama Boomstick's cooking.

Boomstick: HEY! You're uninvited to Thanksgiving.

Wiz: I never was!

Boomstick: Exactly...

A person running from Gaara's sand is caught and is pulled back into the dark hallway, who screams loudly as Naruto and Shikamaru looked on paralyzed in place, Gaara then silently approaches them from behind and walks past them.

Toph:

Wiz: As the only child of the wealthy Beifong family, Toph was kept a secret from the rest of the world. Hidden away, she was pampered and guarded like a fragile child. Her parents were hopeful she could someday become a noble respected member of Earth Kingdom society.

Boomstick: But their hopes were pretty much dashed from the moment she popped out. See those faded whites? Yeah, Toph's completely blind. Still, "fragile" is the last word that I would want to use to describe this chick.

Wiz: Frustrated by her parents' stubborn coddling, Toph ran away from home at the age of six and ended up losing her way in a cave, until she was rescued by some giant Badgermoles. Yes, they're badgers and they are moles.

Boomstick: Imagine one of those things burrowing into your home. What kind of pest control do you even call for that? Oh wait, I know. FIRE.

Wiz: Like Toph, Badgermoles are blind. So they took a liking to her.

Boomstick: Well, how the hell would they know?

Wiz: And as the original artists of the craft, the Badgermoles began her training in the art of earthbending.

Boomstick: These giant varmints taught Toph how to manipulate rock and stone using movements similar to the chu-gar praying mantis martial art, Toph can telekinetically throw, grow, shrink, and alter earth in any conceivable way, making for some pretty down to earth attacks and defenses.

Wiz: The Badgermoles also taught Toph how to see.

Boomstick: Wait, these ridiculous creatures are also masters of LASIK surgery?!

Wiz: No, Toph does not use her eyes to see, of course, her other senses are extremely accurate, and as a master earthbender, Toph can sense the location of earth anywhere. Even more impressive though, the Badgermoles navigate their tunnels using an earthbending technique known as the Seismic Sense". And Toph quickly picked up on this talent. It's kind of like sonar. It works by detecting the exact location and movement of a person or object through their interaction with the ground. She feels every movement, every footstep, every heartbeat, so precisely, she can even tell if a person's lying.

Boomstick: A woman who can always tell when i'm lying? No thank you! Toph is so good at this that even her closest friends sometimes forget she's blind. But don't worry, they're reminded.

Boomstick: In only six years, Toph had completely mastered Earthbending. She even won the Earth Rumble VI tournament multiple times under her stage name, "The Blind Bandit".

Wiz: But Toph didn't stop her training with just earthbending. At first, softer earth proved difficult for her seismic sense. But she has since demonstrated her mastery in both sandbending and mudbending, she can also change the density of earth from sand to stone and back, and before you start making any density or hardening innuendos, she's twelve.

Boomstick: I...okay...but her greatest achievement is the discovery of an all-new bending art, one thought to be impossible: Metalbending.

Wiz: By manipulating the earthly composition within, Toph can bend nearly any type of metal just as well as stone, the exception being highly purified metals such as platinum.

Boomstick: Toph quickly mastered metalbending, and went on to teach it to others.

Wiz: She eventually even founded and led a metalbending police force.

Boomstick: And that's after conquering Earth Rumble IV, holding up a building the size of a castle, defeating an entire army almost singlehandedly, and dueling King Bumi to a standstill, and that guy's conquered an entire hostile city by himself.

Wiz: Even in her old age, Toph was capable of going one on one with the new Avatar, and her Seismic Sense could locate people across the world.

Boomstick: She knows when I've lied AND where I've been? Women should not have these powers.

Toph: I am the greatest earthbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it!

Death Battle:

Gaara is shown standing alone is a rocky battlefield. At the other end of the battlefield, a building made of rock rises out of the ground. It opens up, and Toph walks out.

Toph: Whew, talk about a rough ride.

Gaara: You do not belong here. This is sacred ground. Leave.

Toph: Pfft. Oh yeah, tough guy? Make me.

FIGHT!

Toph stomps the ground, making a boulder rise up. Toph punches it toward Gaara. She stomps the ground again, summoning two boulders that she hurls at Gaara. Toph punches the ground creating four more boulders and throws them at Gaara. Gaara's sand arises from his gourd and destroys the first three, before creating a shield to protect him from the rest of the boulders. The sand shield shoots Sand Bullets at Toph, who creates a rock to protect herself from the attack. She then punches her stone shield, which flies towards Gaara's position, just before his sand comes down and destroys it in slow motion.

Gaara: Interesting. She commands stone as fluently as I control sand.

Toph: By the way, I can tell you're using your sand to smash up the ground underneath us for more ammo. Pretty smart for a Sandbender.

As Toph talks to Gaara, the camera shows Gaara's sand flowing. Toph then enters a fighting stance.

Toph: Too bad I'm gonna kick your butt before you can use any of it!

Toph uses her Earthbending abilities to create sharp rocks to impale Gaara. Gaara dodges and leaps into the air.

Gaara: I shan't underestimate her, no matter how confident I am.

Gaara uses the Body Flicker Technique to teleport away.

Toph stomps the ground to create a large rock. She jumps up and stands on top of the rock, and then commands the rock to move forward. She brings out her steel rope to strike Gaara. Gaara appears after using his jutsu and stands up.

Gaara: I need time.

Gaara creates a sphere of sand around him. The whip attaches itself to the shield of sand, unable to penetrate it.

Toph: Huh?

The shield creates spikes on the side the steel rope is connected to.

Toph: Woah!

Toph jumps off the rock and lets go of the steel rope. The rock slams into the shield and breaks.

Toph: Whew. Sorry, grumpy. I'm not ready to be a shish kebab just yet!

Toph creates a sand pillar to flatten Gaara's sand shield. It hits it, but the pillar breaks.

Toph: Come on! Are you really that scared of a little blind girl? I'm touched.

She runs at Gaara's sand shield and grabs hold of one of Gaara's spikes. She changes the spike's density to make it much harder, spins it around in her hand, and then slams it into the sand sphere, piercing straight through. Gaara flies out of the back. When he stands up once more, Gaara is uninjured.

Gaara: Your eyes. Those are not the eyes of loneliness, like mine. They are... blank.

Toph: Impressive insight, "Gloomsville". I'm digging the whole "wearing sand" thing though. That's new!

Gaara starts smiling to himself

Gaara: so you noticed my sand armour, well lets see how you do against this.

Gaara flies into the air on a cloud of sand, and begins firing sand bullets at Toph. She summons a rock in front of her and holds it up like a shield. Gaara's sand bullets begin to pummel the rock. The rock shatters after receiving too many hits, and she is hit by a barrage of sand. Gaara then uses sand to pick up Toph and restrain her.

Toph: Hey! No fair!

Gaara: You need your arms to control the Earth. I will remove them!

Toph lowers the sand's density from inside, and is able to stick her arm out. She then punches the sand and it transforms into stone. She then shatters it, and is released from Gaara's grip. The stone falls to the ground.

Toph: Dream on, creep! It will take a lot more sand than that to take me down!

Gaara starts laughing.

Gaara: That's the plan!

Gaara uses sand wave to overwhelm Toph. An enormous amount of sand begins rushing towards Toph.

Toph: Oh, crud...

Toph creates two stone pillars to protect herself, and before the sand can reach her, she begins wrapping her steel rope around her body. The enormous wave of sand hits. When it clears, a hole opens up in the ground, and Toph rises up on top of a boulder out of the hole, completely covered in solid steel armor.

Gaara: Sand coffin!

He traps Toph in a giant coffin of sand.

Gaara: Sand Burial!

The sand constricts tightly around Toph. No sounds can be heard coming from inside. Gaara spins around to face away from her.

Gaara: It is done.

The ground begins to tremble. Toph leaps out of the sand, and her steel armor shatters and falls to the ground in mid-air.

Toph: Jeez! I almost felt that.

Gaara: Im impressed, but don't think you've won yet!

Toph: Are you kidding? Pay attention, Sandy. I'm about to school you!

Toph assumes a horse stance and begins to yell as if she is powering up. A barrage of boulders begin to rapidly rise up out of the ground. Toph launches them all at Gaara. His sand is quick enough to destroy them all. Behind him, Toph rises out of the ground on top of a massive earth column. Six more earth columns rise up out of the ground next to her, surrounding Gaara. Gaara laughs at this and attacks toph with his sand. Just as it is about to hit her, time slows, and Toph reaches out and tries to redirect the sand so it misses her. However the sand ends up smacking her off the pillar she is on, and at that moment Gaara uses his sand to capture Toph

Gaara: Gotcha...

Toph tries to use her sandbending to compress Gaara's sand armor down into his body, but Gaara just laughs at this attempt to kill him.

Gaara: please. this sand has been enhanced by my own Chakra and my mothers soul, what can you possibly hope to do to it.

Toph doesnt know how to control this sand, it's now apparent to her that this sand is specifically linked to Gaara. She has no control over it.

Gaara: now where were we... aah yes, Sand Burial.

Toph gives one last Scream of pain before being instantaneously crushed under Gaaras sand.

Gaara: you are finished!

K.O.!

Results:

Boomstick: Aww, Hell (bleep) yeah! Now that was an anime fight!

Wiz: Toph's control over the earth is unfathomable, with it she can obliterate most foes in an instant, but with Gaara's sand, it's another story.

Boomstick: I mean She's freaking blind for God's sake, and he can fly!

Wiz: Indeed Toph should be able to sense Gaara's sand but that doesnt mean she can beat his sand.

Boomstick: Toph is tough, but her real strength lies in her precision and technique, and with her Earthbending and Seismic Sense, she could theoretically see Gaara's attacks coming, however Gaara doesnt just wield normal sand.

Wiz: Gaara's has a special chakra-infused sand, this means the possibility of Toph being able to control like normal sand is unlikely.

Boomstick: indeed, not to mention it's controlled by the willpower of Dead moms soul, and... well... how the hell do you get past that?

Wiz: simple, you can't. Toph has certainly been able to hold her own against King Bumi who was able to take over an entire City, however Gaara has taken on fighters that can do the exact same thing on a much greater scale in the form of the Akatsuki.

Boomstick: Toph couldn't sand up to Gaara, Ahaha! I know you're floored, I really ground that one in, didn't I? What can I say, It's my Earthly Delight.

Wiz: Ugh... The winner is Toph Beifong.

Boomstick: No need to gravel about it, can't we just bury the hatchet? I'm out.


	4. Important message!

concerning my **Death Battle Fixed** and **AQ Heroes watch Death Battle** stories, I'm stopping them.

I'll put it as simply as possible... Death Battle are bloody rats. I'm certain that will annoy some people when i say that, but I shouldve guessed from the start that they didn't know what they were talking about by the time Vegeta vs Shadow came out.

Just think about this for a few seconds, they think Superman has infinite power, they think that no character in Dragonball goes beyond light speed or planet level, they think Spawn could beat Kratos, literally everything they said about Ben 10, etc.

I'll put is as simply as possible, I've lost all hope in Death Battle. As far as I'm concerned they've lost all credibility. I have no more care for them or their show. Therefore I don't have the desire to put effort into writing stories on them.

Anyone who wishes to carry on the **AQ Heroes watch Death Battle** may do so (hopefully doing the actual research on the characters unlike the original show makers did). As for the **Death Battle fixed** , I only recommend continuing that story so long as you're a powerscaler, because at least then you'd know how the fights should play out.

Long story short... Death Battle sucks.


End file.
